the one for you CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
by Nemesi
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Ken feels lost: Daisuke, his beloved Daisuke, his now Takeru's boyfriend. And he had let the chance to tell him his feelings slid through his fingers as fine sand. New secrets are about to be discovered...secrets involving...Light and Hope!
1. chapter one

the one for you

A/N = this is my first, but surely *NOT* last, Takedaiken ^^ ((I'm sort of working on another one right now ^^)) 

This is for k-chan one of my favorite authors, my dear friend, big fan, and not-to-mention precious beta-reader ^^ 

::waves:: You're the best k-chan!!! A very 'nicely evil' person ::winks at her:: 

This fic is something you'd never expect from me @_@ 

But if you know me and my twisted mind, then you know better than be surprised ^^ 

((*SPOILERS*)) I've always loved the idea of an evil Takeru, darker and malicious…this story it's all my rambling about him being evil coming true @_@ 

This fic is rated Pg-13 due to some 'sweet moments' between two of our beloved boys and because…there's…abuse. 

Yeah, someone abuses one of them, and it's someone he trusts completely. ;_; 

Hope ya'll like it!!!! 

_The one for you_

The boy laughed for pure joy as he ran inside his home and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against it and, closing his warm brown eyes, he took a deep breath. Whipping his head backward, he giggled, still out of breath after the long run. 

He was happy. 

Utterly, unbelievably happy. 

Biting is bottom lips in an almost futile attempt to stop the huge grin which played over his lips, he darted forward, carelessly getting his wet clothes off. Literally bouncing all the way toward his room, the cinnamon haired jumped inside it, and without even turning the light on, made his way to his closet. Nearly singing when he changed into a oversized sky-blue pajamas, the tanned skinned boy hurried back to the living room, where the comfortable couch was waiting for him. 

Still unable to erase the foolish grin that spread across his face, the boy closed his eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender soap that longed on the soft cloth he wore. Drunk with happiness, he leaned forward, placing both his elbows on the window-sill and stared out the window, sighing like the wind. 

'Ehy, World!' his sparkling eyes and his sweet sighs seemed to scream. 'I'm Daisuke Motomiya and I'm happy!!!!!' 

And surely he was. 

He had the sweetest boyfriend in the whole universe, and they just managed to spent a whole afternoon together after a whole week of sugar-filled phone convos and brief walks to school and back. Yes. He, Motomiya Daisuke, a *boy*, was in love with another boy, who loved him back with equal passion and sweetness. It never crossed his mind that being in love with someone of his same gender could be wrong. It was too wonderful to be wrong. 

Daisuke chuckled softly, not even ashamed anymore of how he resembled a love-stuck girl when he acted like that. He placed his chin on the window-still as well, his fingers tracing little circles on the wooden surface a few inches away from his lips. 

Warm and deep chocolate brown eyes flickered up, and when he saw the sunbeams dancing playfully between the still livid clouds, he raised his head, ready to change in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to rush to Takeru's house and spend the evening together. His parents weren't at home and Jun was at one of Yamato's concert, ready to stay up the whole night and yelling his beloved name. So, he was free to go wherever he wanted. 

Daisuke chuckled again, wondering *when* exactly his sister would understand Yamato wasn't interested in her. And, seeing the strange glances he and the first leader of the digidestined exchanged, Daisuke wasn't sure the blonde singer was interested in girls at all. 

Thoughtlessly staring out the window through an half-lidded gaze once again, Daisuke froze, all his cheerfulness and joy melted away as snow under the hot sunrays of the newborn spring. He swallowed, and jerked forward, pressing both his palms and his face against the cold glass. Running one hand over the window he wiped away the fog, blinking repeatedly in hope to be hallucinating. 

As his fingers cleaned the glass, all his hopes to be wrong were banished hastily from his mind, and he met with the sight of a completely drenched Ichijouji Ken, looking as he has been crying for hours. He had his back against the wall of the house in front of Daisuke's, hands in his pockets, and drenched purple tendrils were shielding his face form view, as a some sort of soft curtain. 

With a yelp and a pair of wide eyes, Daisuke jerked up to his feet and rushed downstairs, toward the building's front door. There he stopped, opened the rustled door quiet softly, and went out into the street. He approached the other boy as quietly as possible, his quiet sobs shocking him to the very core of his being, tearing his heart apart and banishing every precedent thought of happiness and joy away. He reached a hand up tentatively, but as soon as his fingertips brushed the other boy's shoulder he flinched and, frightened, tried to run away. 

"KEN!" Daisuke shouted as he grabbed his friend's arm in an iron grip. 

The purple haired boy stopped, frozen in mid-track, and tensed up. 

"…Ken?" Daisuke tried again, this time softly brining the slightly taller boy closer. "What are you doing here, Ken?" 

The boy shrugged. "Enjoying the rain." 

Daisuke frowned slightly and danced around in front of Ken, bringing their bodies even closer to each other. 

"No kidding, Ken. What happened?" The purple haired boy bent his head downward so that his hair kept shielding his face from Daisuke. "Ken, why are you crying?" Ken shook energetically his head at this, sending little, shining drops of water to dance around him. 

"…'m not…" 

Daisuke sighed, shacking resignedly his head and then tightened his grip on Ken's arm dragging him along toward his home. 

"…Dai?" 

"…you're coming with me." He cut the other off, his tone firm, yet gentle and concerned. Ken didn't objected at this, but gave an hesitant nod, even though Daisuke couldn't actually see it. 

They two walked slowly, wonderingly, as they marched up the street to Daisuke's house; so slowly that a trip which could easily took them few seconds, took them dozen of minutes. By his apartment's door Daisuke stopped, and turned to take a searching look at Ken's face as he spoke. 

"…Ken-chan…" he breathed, and then his mouth moved a little, but no sound come out. "Never mind." He added as he shook his head, turning back around and pushing open the door. Ken sighed and obediently followed the other boy inside, surveying Daisuke's apartment as he stepped further inside the house and into Daisuke's room. Chewing his bottom lip in shame, Ken felt himself being lowered down to sit in a chair. Then, he faintly heard quick steps behind him moving farter and then closer again, but he bothered to look up only when the dry towels laid on his water-dripping head. 

"You'll catch a cold if you won't dry yourself." Daisuke shrugged matter-of-factly as he sat on his bed. Ken nodded slightly and silently began to dry his hair, his eyes cast downward. 

"…Ken?" Daisuke asked, his fingers swimming through the dripping curtain of purple silk and brushing against a soft cheek and through a high forehead. "Are you sure you fell all right? You look pale…" his voice dropped to a whisper, his eyes narrowing in concern. "And you feel kinda cold, too…" 

"…I'm all right…" he whispered back, moving his face out from the other boy's reach. Daisuke frowned slightly, but dropped his hand down. 

"…Ken?" 

"Hm?" 

"What happened?" 

Ken smiled softly, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips, which still shone wet with raindrops. "You're not gonna drop this down, are you?" 

"Nope." The slight younger boy replied, shacking slowly his head. "Crest of Friendship, remember?" he added, pointing sort of proudly his chest. Ken's smile sweetened, and shining purple eyes flickered up to lock on in a pair of warm brown ones. 

"How could I forget?" he breathed, chocking back his bitter tears. "What the hell is wrong with me…?" he asked, more to himself than to Daisuke. The tan skinned boy jumped slightly, blinking quickly his now wide eyes. 

"What?" Ken shook his head, but kept on talking to himself, as is Daisuke wasn't there with him. 

"why do I have to *need* the only thing I can *never* have, to live? Why do I have to be like this…?" he sniffled, and pulled the sleeve of his sweater over his hand and hastily wiped his eyes. Battling to keep his tear from falling and failing miserably, the purple haired boy hid his face with the back of his hand, his teeth gripping tightly to the soft cloth of the sweater. 

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, tapping the tip of one feet softly on the floor, as he noticed the way Ken's shoulders moved up and down which each sob he let out. Slowly winning his battle against his tears, Ken managed to subdue his sobs, and soon he dropped his hand down, staring blank at the floor. That, until Daisuke jerked up to his feet and began tearing off his shirt. 

"Daisuke??" Ken half yelled, half cried; his already flushed cheeks turning beetroot-red. 

"You're so wet you'll probably end up sick, and since I don't want you to, I'm going to make sure you'll change into dry clothes." Daisuke informed him, finally sliding Ken's sweater off. "Now." He added as he pointed to his closet. "You know were my clothes are, right? So change into something that fit you. I'll wait for you in the living room." He said as he quickly walked off his room, noiselessly shutting the door behind him. 

It didn't take it a lot for the door to slowly peer open and let a now much drier Ken slip into the living room. The purple haired boy surveyed the large room, the high ceiling, the white walls, the old bookshelves, the carpet…and then his eyes fell on the soft and inviting couch were Daisuke was. As soon as their eyes met, the slightly younger boy patted the seat next to his, silently asking to the other boy to join him. And the other complied, nodding slightly his head. 

"…so…" Daisuke cleared his throat, looking carelessly at his feet. Ken tensed up, preparing for the blow he *knew* he was going to get. "What were you doing there, in the middle of the storm?" his eyes moved up, locking in Ken's and literally paralyzing him. "And I want the truth." 

"Truth?" Ken shrugged, leaning against the back of the couch. "What truth? What do you want to hear? That I was still mourning over Wormmon and Osamu's loss? That I was still drowning in the guilt I feel for being the Kaiser?" 

Daisuke blinked, mouth hang open in shock and hands slowly balling around his shirt's cloth. Ken shook his head then, his dark hair swirling around his pale face as a flew of night birds. "Well sorry, but I wasn't." 

Daisuke blinked again, taken aback, his finger releasing immediately his shirt. 

"…what?" 

the other boy shifted, wrapping his arms around his upper body, as to shield himself for the coldness he shouldn't be feeling. "I was mourning something still deliciously alive, Dai…something that shine untarnished, alive and strong. So alive it scares me sometimes." 

"Ken, what…?" 

Ken boy shook his head again, willingly to open up his heart to the other boy. "Daisuke…?" The name left his lips as light as if it was almost a mere breath. "Have you ever hoped for something you *know* you can never have? For something that, not only you don't deserve, but that is already someone else's? Have you ever felt like you'd do anything to have it, but no matter what you do, it never seems to become reachable?" Ken paused, studying the wet strands of purple that danced in front of his eyes. "…I'll never have the one I love…" 

"Love??" Daisuke shuttered, looking around searchingly. What *did* Ken mean? *Who* was he talking about?! 

"I'm empty, Daisuke. I'm worthless. I'm alone and unneeded. I'm…" Ken chuckled softly, biting his bottom lip, his eyes shining again with tears. "…me." He whispered the last word softly, quietly, but with an hidden anger and disgust that almost made Daisuke feel sick. 

"I've just understand I'll never have what I long for. Never. And I feel like I'm a monster Dai…" Daisuke swallowed, fascinated by the quivering silver crystal that rolled down Ken's cheek and splashed on his knee. "…cause even if he's happy, I still want to be with him, hold him, kiss him, take him…I can't give him up!! It doesn't matter to me if he's already happy…" Ken looked sideways at Daisuke then, his eyes dark and deep. "I want to be the one to give him that happiness. No matter if this would mean crush his love's happiness under my feet. I still want it…want him." Ken sighed, unable to hold Daisuke's gaze and looked down, now crying freely. "I'm such a monster…and I've never realized it before…" 

Ken's rubbed his hands quickly over his arms, then he stopped them, clenching himself so hard it seems he was trying to punish himself by hurting. But before something irreparable could happen, a pair of stronger –and warmer– arms were around him, and Ken was rocked back and fort with gentleness and caring. 

"Shhh…" Daisuke whispered in his ear, one of his hands sliding up his back to tangle in his hair. "It's all right, Ken…don't cry…" 

"I'm a monster…" Ken sniffled against Daisuke's chest, his hands dropping from his arms to lay on Daisuke's chest. 

"No, you're not…" 

Ken closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the warmness of the other boy's body and then, without any warn, he tried to jerk free. "Let me go!!" he cried, tossing desperately. 

"Ken! KEN!!" 

"Let me go!! Daisuke, let me go!!!" he continued to cry. 

"Please, Ken…" Daisuke's voice dropped down to a whisper. "…please…" 

"Let…me…go…" Ken's voice dropped too as his madly jerks began to subdue. "I don't deserve someone like you to care for me…I'm a monster…such a monster…" 

"Ken-chan…" Daisuke leaned downward, placing a soft kiss on the side of Ken's head. 

"Let… … … …me… … … …go… … …Dai…chan…" Ken looked up at this, blinking his big, watery eyes up at Daisuke. 

The tan skinned boy smiled down at his friend, lost in his eyes. Then, on sheer instinct, foolish impulse, or maybe maddening desire, he leaned down, tenderly licking Ken's tears away. Then, his tongue-tip brushed across Ken's flushed cheek, and down toward his mouth, teasingly running across it before their lips met. Ken's lips were soft and moist, tasting like mango and vanilla –a scent that always longed on Ken's hair– and mixed with the bitter saltiness of his tears. 

It was intoxicatingly, addictively Ken. 

Ken didn't pull away as Daisuke had imagined 

((feared?)) 

Instead he leaned up, tilting his head and softly kissing back, just like Daisuke sort of thought 

((hoped?)) 

and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, much to Daisuke's surprise 

((pleasure?)) 

Completely lost in the moment, Daisuke hugged Ken tighter, and slipped his hands to the nape of Ken's neck, crushing their mouths harder against each other. Neither of them knew if it has been Ken the one who slowly sank down, pulling Daisuke down with him, of it has been Daisuke to push the other down and then lower himself on top of him. Truly they didn't know how it happened, but now they were both laying on the couch, Daisuke on top of Ken, kissing passionately. 

Everything after that seemed to come naturally, that or the kiss wasn't something that came completely unexpected, without any previous desire or hidden fantasy. Both were receiving sensations and feelings beyond their comprehension as they slowly let themselves being carried over the edge by those sensations. 

As he passionately continued letting their tongues clash to one another, one of Daisuke's hands wandered down Ken's back, to place on his hip and then to creep up his chest and then down again, pulling the dark shirt form his jeans. Light fingertips danced through Ken's chest, neck, belly, teasing his navel and his nipples. The purple haired boy could hear a low rasping sound forced itself from his throat and mouth, as he arched his body into Daisuke's touch. 

The tan skinned boy managed to grin through the kiss as a crescendo of sensations washed over his already overloaded senses. His fingertips wandered down, running along the top of his pants. Ken whimpered softly, and pushed his hips up against Daisuke's own, rocking slowly back and forth. His slender fingers moved down Daisuke's back to the gap between his shirt and the oversized pants. They sneaked in, and ran up and down Daisuke's spine, his nails teasing the warm skin. 

Daisuke's hand immediately jerked up, grabbing the collar of Ken's shirt. He stumbled to pull it open, and after few yanks he managed to tear it open, sending a colored rain of buttons to fall on the floor. In response, Ken's hands danced around his chest and up toward his shoulders, slowly sliding his shirt up. Incapable to let himself break the feverish, almost bruising kiss, Daisuke managed to tear his shirt partially off his shoulders and off one arm, leaving it to hang down from his other shoulder and his neck. Almost if their minds were linked, both boys let their hands slid into the other's pants contemporarily; and they both gasped, flashing spots appearing in front of their eyes. 

Daisuke was only dimly aware that he was about to do to Ken something he had never done before. With this far thought, tinier than one of the drop of water that still shone upon Ken's skin and through his hair, settled inside his mind, Daisuke continued letting his fingers explore Ken's body and his tongue mapping Ken's mouth. Not even he and Takeru have ever gone *that* far; the farthest they had ever let themselves go had been some kisses and a couple of session of light petting on that same couch, while Dai's parents were out. Daisuke couldn't stop himself, though. With every touch he just wanted more. With every sound, caress, taste and smell, he felt like dieing if he didn't mark this body as his. Ken wasn't even thinking right then; he just relished what was happening, anticipating and committing to memory every sensation. Every moment. Every moan, breath and touch. 

As Daisuke's coherent mind began his quest to take control over his body again, a small sparkle ignited in his mind. It grew, bigger and bigger, screaming at him to understand *what* he was doing and with *who*. 

_//Simple//_ he replied to the insistent scream. _//I'm making love to Ken-chan. My best friend.//_

As realization of what was actually happening dawned over him, you could expect the spiky haired boy to jerk away, to run…to push the other away and hide somewhere, ashamed and guilty. 

But, surprisingly enough, when he became completely aware of what was happening, he just opened his eyes, his tongue still caressing Ken's, and looked down, his vision fuzzy and unfocused, at the boy a centimeter in front of his face, eyes closed in bliss and relish. Soon those eyes fluttered open and gazed steady into his, sending a shrill shiver to run down his spine. 

Ken closed his eyes then, arching against Daisuke. And the tan skinned boy complied to the silent plea, roaming his hands all over Ken's upper body and deepening the kiss even more. 

Daisuke *knew* *what* he was doing. 

He *knew* with *who* he was doing it. 

He was making love to his best friend. 

Plain and simple. 

Somewhere, in the back of his head, Daisuke knew also he should be feeling something else other than that shudders of blinding pleasure and heavenly bliss. Something that should resemble guilt, regret, remorse for what he was doing to his Take-chan, but… 

Daisuke was *past* the point where he could still think. All he could do now was feel, and what he felt lifted him up to a state of utterly joy. 

There would be plenty of time to think, later. 

Now all that mattered was Ken. 

Both his hands moved. One danced up, to cup Ken's pale cheek; and the other down, fumbling to open his jeans. Almost immediately, Ken's hands danced across Daisuke's chest, round his waist and down to his hips, slowly, almost erotically sliding his pants off. 

Then, the voice resounded. 

Paralyzing both of them death. 

"…Oh…am I interrupting something, guys?" 

Immediately, both boys on the couch jerked away from each other. Daisuke leapt up to his knees with a yelp and Ken, jerking his legs free from the grip of Daisuke's knees, brought them up to his chin, frantically trying to button his shirt, which was now missing a few buttons. And it was torn apart too. 

"Oh, no! Please continue what you were doing before…don't stop just because I'm here…" whistled the bitter voice at the door, and both the flushed boys on the couch turned to see the tall, blonde boy, with a acid smirk on his lips which was truly disturbing. He was a comely handsome boy, very well made. He was tall, and had strong shoulders, not thin but not even large; he had his beloved hat on his head, his hair escaping from under it to frame his pale face and exalt his sparkling sapphire-blue eyes. His gentle features were completely twisted up by the evident sorrow, his slender, pale hands balled in tight fists. 

Takeru. 

_//Oh my God.//_ Daisuke thought. _//Takeru//. _

Takeru. 

Daisuke panicked, not very true to his character, and his eyes shifted around frantically, as he could find the right thing to say written on the wall. "…Takeru I…" he stopped, biting his bottom lip. What was he about to do anyway? Explain to him what made kiss Ken and try to seduce him, when he didn't even know what it was?! "…I…" 

Without even sparing a glimpse at Daisuke as his battling emotion showed over his open face, and instead focusing on the now dry traces left by Ken's tears, Takeru took a small step forward. Narrowing is eyes and unclenching his fists only to tighten them again after a second, he eyed the purple haired beauty up and down with nothing but hatred flashing in his eyes. 

"…were you crying, *Ken*?" he inquired, putting a lot of efforts on the name. Ken's eyes narrowed, slightly surprised by the bitterness that usually cheerful and light voice was dripping and Daisuke's eyes widened as he suddenly knew what to say. 

"Yes, Takeru he was…" Daisuke nodded eagerly as he noticed the blonde was now looking sideways at him. "…I found him out there in the middle of the storm and I couldn't leave him alone…so I brought him there and he…he was depressed and he needed a friend and then…" realizing he was babbling Daisuke paused, chewing his lip, unsure of what to say and *how* to say it. Takeru blinked, and his now cold eyes flickered toward Ken, linking with his deep purple ones. 

"Oh." He said simply. Accompanying the motion of his lips with one of his eyebrows, which briefly curved up. "I see." 

"Y-you do?" Daisuke shuttered and Ken's eyes narrowed even more. Takeru just blinked again, cocking his head to a side. 

"Yes." He said, still staring intently at Ken. A very long pause followed, where not even their breaths dared to be too loud. "…you first acted as an enemy, then made your best to become Dai's friend…and since you couldn't make him yours with neither the menaces and the sweet words you tried with the tears, right?" 

Daisuke's mouth dropped open, and he moved his lips, trying to say something and only succeeding in looking like a fish harbored in the shore. Ken's eyes widened briefly, before narrow into two tiny slides, and making him look a lot more like the Kaiser and less like Ken. 

"What?" he hissed. Takeru's only reaction was to blink again, looking completely calm. 

"…oh yes, I can picture you…" his eyes narrowed again, his dark look matching Ken's. Then he smirked slightly, his voice pitched up in a deliberately mocking, girly voice. "…I'm a monster Dai-chan! I killed so may innocents, Dai-chan! Hug me, Dai-chan, comfort me! Kiss me, Dai-chan " his head danced and then moved toward Ken as he hissed the last words, his voice a lot lower and harsher than before. "…fuck me, Dai-chan!"

Ken's eyes flashed angered, but he sat, immobile, staring deeply into Takeru's narrowed eyes. Daisuke kept mimicking a dieing fish as he looked at the two boys in front of him. 

Were they…fighting over *him*? 

Daisuke shook his head clear of the thought, his eyes never leaving the other two boys. 

No one had really ever noticed him, less cared enough for him to fight for his attention. And now, just a couple of inches in front of him, two of the most important persons in his life were fighting_over_him. 

*Him*. 

Daisuke Motomiya. 

Wow. 

Ken noticed Daisuke move in the corner of his eyes, but didn't look away form Takeru's eyes. He couldn't. He just couldn't. 

Takeru had no right to talk to him like that. 

It hasn't been is fault if earlier that afternoon he had decided to go to Daisuke's. 

It hasn't been his fault if when he arrived, Takeru was there, kissing Daisuke in the middle of the street. 

It hasn't been his fault if his knees had suddenly gone weak, forcing him to rest on the wall of a nearby house to keep himself up. 

It hasn't been his fault if the little whistle had resounded in his ears. A vicious, low hiss that painfully resembled the Kaiser's voice. 

_//Daisuke is yours.// _it had whispered seductively_ //Go there and take him.// _

Ken had tried to protest, he really had, but the evil whistle seemed to care not of his tiny attempt to reason with it. 

_//don't mind Takeru. Daisuke is yours. If he'll try to take him from you, then crush him.// _

It hadn't been his fault if after that he hadn't found a reply and had just watched, dumbfounded, as the two boys rushed away from him, farter and farter away, like in a nightmare. And it was then, that the first drop of rain came, a sweet balsam over his hot skin. 

And then, it hasn't been his fault if Daisuke found him, half-frozen and crying his heart out; just like it wasn't his fault that Daisuke seemed always ready to forgive him, to comfort him and stood by his side. 

And then again, it wasn't his fault if they had ended up sprayed over the couch, tangled in each other's arms. 

Well, it being *not* his fault didn't mean he regretted what was about to happen a moment ago or that he wasn't actually a little *angry* at Takeru for interrupting them, though… 

Takeru's sudden snarl filled Ken's ear with billionths, maddening echoes, even though it was quiet and subdued. Ken's bowed slightly backward before sprang up to his feet, his eyes literally glowing with barely restrained anger, facing the blazing blue orbs of the other boy. 

"Got something to say?" he hissed quietly. "Then say it *aloud*." 

Daisuke blinked, his eyes going wide, unconsciously gripping to his own shirt. Takeru smirked, and a low, cracked chuckle escaped his lips. 

"Yes. I've something to say." He paused, taking the chance to lean closer to Ken. "Stay_away_from_my_boy." 

"Dai-c…suke" Ken licked his lips, sensing it wasn't the right time for sweet nicknames. "is my best-friend. You can't force me to see him never again." 

Takeru expressed his amusement with a cracked laugh, his head shaking slowly. "No? We'll see." His voice sharpened with the last two words, causing Ken's eyes to narrow almost imperceptibly. However, other than that, he didn't do anything else. 

It was Daisuke the first to move, shattering the sickening silence. He put his arms around his upper body and sighed a long, pain-filled sigh, which caused the two fighting boys to look down at him. Daisuke looked up at them then, and, trying to soften their stoniness, he began speaking, his voice low and calm. 

"Takeru, Ken, please…there's no need to fight…" 

Ken, sensing Daisuke's discomfort, smiled reassuringly at him, seeing his action mirrored to him almost immediately. 

"Dai…" 

"Of course there's no need to fight." Takeru snapped, completely unaware of how much he was hurting and upsetting Daisuke acting like that. "Daisuke loves me. I love him. We're together. You're not needed. That's all. Ken, you can go away now." 

Deliberately ignoring the two pairs of eyes that flickered up at him, one filled with anger and the other with sorrow, Takeru stepped with calm indifference over the front door of Daisuke's apartment. He leaped the door wide open, and then shot a glance over the other two boys in the room. 

The blonde focused on the purple haired boy standing still in front of the couch, and as soon as their eyes met, he nodded the other to leave. Ken's eyes narrowed again in an hard, Kaizerish look, something that that day had happened too much for what he thought. The paler boy nodded back at the blonde waiting expectantly on the door frame, and then turned to Daisuke, flashing him on of his rare true smile. 

One of those sweet smiles he smiled only for him. 

Daisuke's lips twitched upwards in a shy little smile. Blinking slowly, Ken let his gaze wandered over to Takeru. Then, with a stern and steady look, he turned to face completely the other boy. 

"Fine. I'll go. But only because it's upsetting Daisuke to see all this, and *not* because you asked me to." 

Takeru rolled is eyes, motioning to the other boy to leave. "Whatever…" 

Ken let loose a quiet growl, his fingers suddenly twitching. "See you if I care." 

"If *I* care." Corrected the other, once again nodding to the other to leave. Ken looked down at Daisuke, another sweet smile playing over his lips. "Bye, Dai-chan…see ya." 

"See ya…" Daisuke smiled back, his cheeks a little redder than usual. 

Turning a relentless look at Takeru, Ken shook his head in grim defiance, but all the other did was to snarl and nod to the exit another time, an harsh, disapproving look on his face. Their eyes linked for a fleeting instant when the purple haired boy walked past the slight taller one. Then, in a wingbeat, the silent contest was over and Ken was outside Daisuke's apartment. The door banged closed behind him and Ken took a moment to recoil against it, breathing deeply. 

He *knew* he had *not* the right to be so upset about Takeru's suddenly shown up, but… 

God, he had all he needed right there in his arms before he came and shuttered his dreams. 

Letting loose a long, generous sigh Ken took his first step forward, stepping uneasily toward the exit. He paused briefly to give a last glance to the shut door, then let himself out. Outside, the air was bitter cold and the fading sunlight didn't provide him with any warmth. Shacking slightly, Ken adjusted the collar of his shirt, trying to warm himself up. But it was useless, cause he *knew* the cold wind that was freezing him was blowing outside but *within* him; and only one thing could tame it. 

Daisuke. 

The flame held in Daisuke's eyes. 

The warmth of his body. 

The sweetness of his lips. 

Shivering again, this time definitely *not* for the coldness, Ken turned his face downwards and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Then, hands shoved in his pockets, he walked away, eyes focused on his feet. 

Takeru slammed the door close behind Ken with a satisfied grin on his face. Then, hands on his hips, he turned toward his boyfriend, flashing him an angered grimace. 

"You'll *never* see him again Daisuke, *never*!!!!" 

"But, Takeru...he's my best friend..." Daisuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, licking his lips and letting his eyes dart around. 

"You've no one but *me*, Daisuke!! No one else care for you!!! How blind are you? Do you really thinks he gives a damn? That he cares for you? He loves you *not* Dai, face it, besides me you've no one else. Without me you're alone." 

Daisuke reeled backward, breathless, as if he had just been hit fully in the chest. "Ta-Takeru...why...I...I...I love *you*,not him...why you..." he blinked rapidly, trying to understand what was happening. 

The dark boy smirking evilly down at him and deliberately hurting him was Takeru? His sweet, caring Takeru? His compassionate blue-eyed angel? It…it couldn't be…he seemed so different from his usual cheerful, sweet self… 

Was that only a mask? 

Was this bitterness what Takeru really had inside? 

Was this sickening smirk what had always laid behind his angelical smile? 

Daisuke opened and closed his lips several times, looking up at his angry angel with a gaze which held no sigh. 

"You don't love him?" The blonde cried in a disturbing high falsetto. "Good. That's a start . But…why did you let him touch you, then?" 

"We...we weren't...." Daisuke tried to say something. Anything! He just couldn't bare to see his angel act this way. 

"You weren't what? You weren't making out on the same couch were we shared *our* first kiss? Wasn't he running his hands all over you? Weren't you moaning while he did as he pleased with you?!" 

"No, Takeru it...it was an accident...it will never happen again...I…w-we…" 

"Oh, I'm sure it won't happen again..." Takeru yanked downward grabbing Daisuke by the collar of his shirt. "Cause you'll never see him again, Daisuke...NEVER!" he hissed the last word sharply and deliberately threatening. 

"TAKERU!!! What are you saying?! What's wrong with you?!" Daisuke cried, jerking free from Takeru's surprisingly strong grip. That wasn't his angel! That was a…a…a devil!!! 

"What's wrong with me? Oh, Daisuke...my beloved Daisuke..." his voice sweetened perceptively and he ran a fingertips over Daisuke's features. "Daisuke? Come here...closer...yes, closer..." he smiled as the tan skinned boy slowly scooted closer to him, now back to his usual angelical appearance. The diabolic angel 

((angelic devil?)) 

cocked his head to a side, and then grinned mischievously, that all the warning he gave him before yank his finger in his spiky brown hair and bring their faces closer. "What did you let him do to you, uh?" he yelled, tightening his hold on Daisuke's hair as he started to struggle to break free. "Did Ken touch you? Did he kiss you?? Did Ken...what?? What did you let he do to you, uh?!" his eyes flashed angered as he moved closer to his tan skinned possession, licking playfully his cheek. 

"No, Daisuke you're mine...I'm the only one who can touch you...yes...let me touch you, Daisuke...be mine...tonight" he whispered in the now shacking boy's ear, his free hand wandering across his chest. 

"B-be...yours? Takeru I don't think..." He shook his head, trying his best to *not* think about how he came naturally to him to make love to Ken or about how wrong it seemed to let Takeru make love to him. 

"Be mine" he breathed, gently nibbling the bronze skinned earlobe. 

"But I..." 

"Please Daisuke...don't you love me enough? Have you always lied to me whenever you said you loved me?" 

"N-no..." Daisuke shook his head again, looking up into Takeru's eyes."No. I *do* love you..." 

"Then show your love to me." 

"But...I..." 

"NOW." 

Daisuke chewed gently his bottom lips, unsure and ashamed. There haven't been requests with Ken. Questions. Orders. Blackmails. For that's what was happening. Takeru was blackmailing Daisuke with is feelings. With Ken everything had came naturally. Every movement was born from the very core of his being and had showed up to his mind, heart and body with shuddering pushes. 

"…I…" 

"…now…" Takeru purred in his ear. His voice was quiet and low, but held an undisguisable amount of anger. Something that definitely convinced Daisuke that something was wrong. 

"Please, Take-chan I…" he shook his head, not meeting his boyfriend's gaze. "…give me time?" Abruptly, Takeru's hand slammed across his face. 

"I_said_*now*." he hissed. Daisuke's eyes widened. Had he…had his angel just…slapped him? 

Smirking evilly, Takeru snatched Daisuke up by the wrist, to shove him onto the carpet. He Let go of one of his wrists just enough to rip the tan skinned boy's shirt off, and then he held both of his arms over his head, so that he could have absolute access to his chest. 

"Mine. My Dai-chan. Just mine." he whispered as he slowly started to chew not-so-gently on his left nipple. 

"Take-chan! NO! Stop!" Daisuke cried, tossing madly to break free. 

"Shut up!" Takeru yelled, pinning Daisuke harder against the floor, causing his head to slam against it. His hands jolted down his arms and around his shoulders in a crushing grip, his nails digging into his back and leaving ten crescent-shaped cuts in the tanned flesh. 

"Takeru, please! It hurts!!!" he cried, trembling. 

"Why?" the blonde inquired, his fingernails sliding down Daisuke's back and tracing ten bloody lines. Daisuke screamed in pain, fighting back tears. "Why weren't you fighting like this when you were with Ken, uh?" 

Daisuke's eyes snapped open at that. 

Takeru had just said the wrong thing. He had managed to make Daisuke remember how different it felt to be with Ken. 

How utterly right it seemed. 

"Let me go!!" he screamed, his strength renewed. But he was cut off as Takeru fist connected with the side of his face. 

"Shut up!!" 

Daisuke whimpered, and twisted his head to the side. Somehow, he gained enough strength to shove the taller boy away, and he got up to his feet, wrapping his arms around his body the very moment he was free form the hurting grip. 

Takeru smirked as he got up to his feet as well, pacing quietly over the door as if nothing had happened. 

"Dai-chan…See ya!" he said, deliberately mocking Ken's words, and blowing a kiss to the still shocked Daisuke. 

Leaning his back against a wall and slowly sliding down to the floor, Daisuke looked around half expecting to wake up in a couple of moments and find out it was all a nightmare. But when, after several minutes, his back still ached and he could still taste his blood in his mouth, Daisuke threw away his mask of courageous child and wept softly. 

"Takeru…how could you…? *Who* are you…?" 

He sobbed in the darkness. 

"...who are you...?" 

~*~owari~*~

I hope who was waiting for the new chapters of my "My enemy's kiss" ((yeah, it doesn't end like *THAT* ^^)) and "Shattered mirror" isn't mad at me for getting sidetracked!!!! ^____________________________^ But I truly think this story is worth it!!!

I hope ya liked it! especially you k-chan!!

Ja-ne, minna!!!


	2. 

A

A/N = Evil Takeru can be addictive, and since 'someone' *coughI'mnottalkingaboutmeormyeditorcough***** had already showed some sign of an abstinence crisis, I've worked hard to this chapter to post it as soon as possible!!!! ^-^ 

::giggles:: I think that see k-chan's reaction to this will be worth the rush ^-^ I truly hope you'll like this chapter k-chan!!!! As the previous one, this is for you!!! 

Oh! And before I forget…that line about 'Angels being Devils in disguise' comes from one of my original series =P 

Ja minna!!! 

_The one for you- chapter 2_

Daisuke woke up at the sound of keys fumbling to open the door. He blinked slowly his chocolate brown eyes, shifting his gaze around. He was curled up on the floor, with his back against the wall, and his hands, balled into tight fists, were pressed against his chest. In the complex he was laying in a foetal position, but his body didn't radiate calm and serenity as the one of a little child. He was trembling, his body racked by hard shudders he couldn't suppress, no matter how hard he tried. His tears had cooled on his skin and his tongue felt thick and pasted to his palate. 

Moving his tongue experimentally, Daisuke tasted the sickening aftertaste of his own blood and winced, soft cries escaping his lips as he moved his aching shoulders. Forcing himself up to his hands and knees, Daisuke looked blankly at the traces of blood on the carpet, and his head spun at the thought of what had happened the day before. 

His boyfriend, his angel, his sweet Take-chan had abused him. They had had some fights when they were still fighting to save the digital world and over Kari's affection, but those childplays couldn't be related to the cruel, heartless way the blonde boy had purposely hurt him both physically and spiritually. 

Daisuke shook his head clear, slowly sliding up the wall and standing on his feet. 

He *knew* he had hurt Takeru as well somehow, but his sudden hunger for Ken was something that had came unexpected. It hadn't been planned, not even *thought* on a conscious level. It had just *happened*. 

It has been a mere product of sudden and foolish impulse. 

But Takeru… 

Takeru had hurt him purposely, and it burned. 

It really did. 

Daisuke thoughtlessly limped into his room, closing the door behind him and sighing softly as he heard his sister yell a careless "I'm back!" and run full-speed toward her room. As his eyes fell on his bed, the tan skinned boy sighed once again and dragged himself toward it. He would have plenty of time to clear any trace of blood on the carpet later. It's not like his sister was about to wake up before him. 

So, he let himself fell on the soft mattress, his belly against it and his face hid in the pillow, and silently waited for the sleep to embrace him. 

When Daisuke woke up, several hours later, his sister was still sleeping soundly in her room, crying out Yamato's name from time to time. Usually Daisuke would have smiled at her helpless, hopeless crush on the blonde rockstar, but this morning he hadn't the force to. 

Billionths thoughts spiralled in his mind, screaming and boiling. 

He and Ken had been about to make love. 

Takeru had abused him. 

Ken had cried for him. 

Takeru and Ken had fought over him. 

His boyfriend had abused him. 

He had hurt his blonde angel. 

And his blonde angel had transmuted to a cruel devil. 

He had hurt Takeru. 

He had hurt his love. 

And he had hurt him back. 

Takeru hadn't hurt him badly, and truly Daisuke didn't matter the cuts, the abrasions, the livid marks on his skin. What burned, what *really* burned, was that he had actually hurt him. That he had had the heart to do it. That he had hit him and made him scream in agony without even flinch. Without turn his gaze away from him. Without shame. Without heart. Without any second thought or belated guilty and soulful apologies–which he would have gladly accepted. With nothing else but ice in his eyes. 

Carelessly, purposely and cruelly he had hurt him. 

Smirking, laughing and enjoying every second of it he had crushed him. 

Daisuke bit his bottom lip and squinted his eyes closed, incapable to even *think* about how cruel his angel had been. Slowly cracking his eyes open, Daisuke looked down at his hands and choked back tears, nearly ashamed that what hurt the most weren't the cuts, or the abrasions. It wasn't the cruelty which Takeru had revealed to possess or the stunning calm he had managed to show while hitting him. But it was the sudden realization to have caused his Take-chan to suffer. That was what hurt the most. Biting his bottom lip, Daisuke kept cleaning the carpet and erase any possible hint of what had happened the previous night. 

Then, he carelessly wore some clothes on –not even looking at what he had fished out his closet before slid it on–and slowly peered inside the kitchen. He served himself a small helping of today's breakfast and with his head cast downward he ate very little of what he had in his plate. Say that Daisuke had a big appetite, was like merely say that the sun is 'warm'. But this morning even the little movements his fingers, arms and mouth had to do while eating, were exhausting him to the very core of his being. It felt like every single movement was draying his last energies away, to leave him to slid down the floor helpless and unwillingly to move.

After picking up the dishes, Daisuke darted out his apartment and rushed down the street, silently running toward school. 

Daisuke wasn't one of those persons that when are hurt let themselves bask in their misery and that surrender immediately, whining and complaining until their throat hurts. He was a fighter. He never gave up. He never admitted it when he was scared, ill or hurting. So, placing back his mask of courageous, cheerful child, which he had let slid down his face when his tears had fallen the previous night, Daisuke smiled and ran toward the sun. Toward his daily life, toward his hurting love. 

Cause no matter how much Takeru had hurt him, he had hurt him first. It wasn't intentional, it wasn't even close to be as deep and cruel as how Takeru had hurt *him*, but… 

Nevertheless, he had *hurt* him. 

And Ken-chan. 

Sighing the biggest sigh his hurting mouth could manage, Daisuke cast his head downward and walked the rest of the way focused on his feet. A small, broke smile appeared on his lips as he noticed he had wore on unmatched socks. One was white and the other was… 

Red. 

The little chuckle which had managed to escape his lips, died on his throat as the bitter realization it has the same colour of his blood crossed his mind. 

Deep in thought, the brunette nearly jumped when a soft hand placed on his shoulder. Whipping his head around, he was nose to nose to nose with his bestfriend. And them being nose to nose, meant their lips were just inches apart, much to Daisuke's distress. He quickly swirled around, but Ken placed his fingers under his chin and brought the tan skinned face upward, forcing them in a eye-lock. 

Ken frowned at the outline of a huge bruise on the left side of Daisuke's face. He surveyed quizzically the bandage on the bridge of his nose and the other bandages on few others cuts and scrapes, his fingers cupping softly his friend's chin. 

"Daisuke?" he breathed, causing the other boy to shiver and look away quickly. "Daisuke, look at me…look at me…" he forced the still shivering Daisuke to lift his face and, even if he wasn't ready to look at Ken right now, the boy did not put up much of a fight, and soon his glassy brown eyes drifted into Ken's concerned ones. "Daisuke?" his voice left his mouth as a cracked whisper as he ran one finger across Daisuke's face. "Oh my God...my angel...my beautiful angel...what happened?" 

Daisuke shivered, the thought of Ken thinking about him as 'his angel' nearly making his head spin. 

//Beware!!// His mind screamed silently //Angels are only Devils in disguise! Evil creatures, cruel and beautiful, cold and compassionate at the same time, kind and cruel, unbelievable unreal and painfully concrete…beware. Beware of the Angels.// 

"Nothing..." he breathed in a cracked, unsure voice "Nothing, Ken...I've to go, now..." 

He softly freed himself form Ken's hand and turned around, taking an hesitant step forward. 

"NO! Why are you avoiding me, Daisuke? WHY??" the purple haired boy cried, grabbing Daisuke's shoulder rather forcefully.Daisuke ragged in a sharp breath and held it, a strangled cry of pain thrusting out through his grinned teeth. 

Ken's hand jerked away. It felt warm and wet, and when Ken actually looked down at his palm, he found it spotted with blood. 

"Da-Daisuke?" he shakily looked up, to see the blood pouring through the tan skinned boy's shirt, blossoming in a ruby flower. "Daisuke, you're bleeding…Daisuke, what?" 

"…please let me go..." Daisuke pleaded, even if Ken wasn't physically holding him down. But without neither of them knowing it, the hold Ken had on the other boy was something deeper. Something that had gotten under Daisuke's delicious tanned skin. Something that tied them together, frozen in that spot. "I can't see you...he…he doesn't want...he won't let me...he'd punish me..." Daisuke rambled, realizing he meant every word he was saying just the very moment it escaped his lips. "He is mad at me…he'd hurt me…again…I don't want…it's not right…I didn't hurt him on purpose, but he…he did and I…I don't wanna lose you…but I can't lose him and it hurts and I…I…" 

"Who?" Ken breathed, cutting off Daisuke incoherent rambling. "who hurt you…?" 

Daisuke swallowed, but didn't answer. Ken, acting on instinct, moved forward and enclosed his friend in a gentle hug. "I'm here for you, Dai-chan…I'll protect you from whoever will try to hurt you…but let me help you, Dai…please, let me help…" 

Daisuke didn't reply anything, but let Ken's arms enclose around him, and he looked up at his friend. His breath get caught in his throat as he noticed the warm emotion that rippled those unbelievable purple eyes. Daisuke's mouth hang open in shock, and it was only after several seconds that he managed to find his voice back. 

"…you…you *love* me…" he whispered in a huskily, chocked voice. 

Ken tensed up, blinking quickly his now wide eyes. Daisuke didn't notice though, and, bringing their head closer, he kept whispering, more to himself that to Ken. 

"You love me…you love me…you love *me*…" 

Suddenly it all made sense. All Ken's cryptic words about his feelings, all his tears, all his pain…their kisses, the sweet desperation with which he had roamed his hands along his body, the tender longing he had sensed during the kiss, the trembling fear that had accompanied his every movement the previous night. They had all come together, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, to form a picture. And even if it scared him, Daisuke liked what he was seeing in that picture. 

What happened the day before wasn't just the result of Ken's overwhelming need to be comforted. 

It had happened because Ken loved him. 

Ken loved *him*. 

But alongside with the sweet warm that spread across his body, another shocking realization dawned on him. 

If Ken loved him…if he had loved him all along…then…was that kiss…planned? Fore-planned? Was it a some sort of evil plan to separate him from his boyfriend? Was Takeru right, then? 

Was Ken really still so evil? 

Daisuke suddenly backed away, scared. Ken looked at him, with a flash of stunning hurt rippling his eyes. 

"I…I…I've to go, now…" Daisuke murmured as he backed up some steps. "…I've to…" he didn't even end his phrase that he had turned around, running frantically toward his school. He slowed down his frantic pace as soon as he knew he was far enough from Ken. Leaning again a wall and brining a hand up to his face to wipe his sweat, Daisuke was shocked to feel warm dampness ran down his cheeks. 

He was crying. 

Again. 

And he didn't even know why. 

The cinnamon haired boy was crying bitterly as he walked slowly and carelessly toward his school by himself. Usually he and Takeru walked together to school but luckily, this morning, when he had rushed down the street, Daisuke hadn't found his blonde angel 

((devil?)) 

waiting for him in front of his building. 

Daisuke sniffled softly, his vision was so blurry that he didn't even notice the person behind him. Sighing slightly, the tears burning in his eyes still there, the boy slowly picked up his Math book from his locker and shut the door. Turning around he found face to face with an handsome boy for the second time that day. 

Only, this time the eyes weren't of the color of amethysts, sparkling and dripping concern and care, but were cold, sky blue eyes which matched the color of the clear, icy water. Their owner wasn't a fair boy with silky skin and purple hair, but a tall, blonde with ruffled golden locks falling over his eyes in a wild mess. 

He wasn't wearing a light grey, serious uniform, but –very uncharacteristic of him– he was wearing tight black pants and a black shirt, which made him look rather scary and dangerous. And, strange enough, he wasn't wearing his beloved hat. 

"Hey, Dai-chan…" he smirked casually. 

"H-Hey, Take-chan…" Daisuke murmured, short-of-breath, drinking in the fierce and sure beauty of the boy in front of him. 

At the first glance, one could mistake him for the eldest Ishida –Yamato– but after a more accurate analysis really no *ONE* could mistake the cold, nearly scaring boy who was smirking rather viciously for his lonely, taciturn brother. 

A smirk spread across Takeru's countenance as leaned in, roughly crushing his mouth against Daisuke's. His tongue darted into his mouth, and swayed into his throat, causing the other boy squirm, fighting in vain to stop the kiss, but submitting silently to it as extraordinary strong fingers placed at the neap of his neck, pushing hardly. Takeru's smirked against Daisuke's lips, due to the way the other boy's legs were trembling against his, weakening at his eager touch and to the soft whimpers he could feel more than ear. 

Capturing the now shacking boy by his shoulders, he swirled him around and slammed him against his locker, causing a scared little whimper to escape his mouth. His head was snapped backwards, slammed hardly against the cold metal, adding another bruise to the already throbbing back of his head. 

He continued to kiss Daisuke, roughly rocking his body against his, for quiet some time. Daisuke had stopped his vain fight, and had accepted the eager tongue inside his mouth. His soft whimpers, however, restarted when slender and strong fingers grabbed the collar of his shirt and fumbled to pull it open. The first button was a easy fight, and soon the cold fingers brushed against Daisuke's hot chest and darted down to attack the second button. 

Daisuke moved his lips frantically against Takeru's in a desperate and vane attempt to say something. The blonde boy grinned, charging up the power of the already consumptive kiss and tugging the edge of Daisuke's shirt, with the evident purpose to strip the tan skinned boy of it. 

Daisuke's tiny protests became more insistent and when Takeru finally sweetened the kiss, he managed to break away, his eyes wide. 

"T-Take-chan…I…I don't think we should…" 

"do this?" the blonde smirked. 

"…here." Daisuke hurried to add, still scared of the reaction his boyfriend had had the last time he had asked him more time. "We're at school! And besides…" he arched slightly an eyebrow. "I though you didn't want our relationship to be official." 

The blonde shrugged, obediently pulling away from the other boy. "Naa…I don't care what they think…" he paused, tracing Daisuke's features with a finger. "I want everyone to know you're *mine*." 

Daisuke opened his mouth, ready to say something, when Hikari's high voice calling him made him spin around. 

"Daisuke!" she cried, cupping her hands round his chin and bringing his face close to her to take a better look at his bruises. "What happened?" she asked softly, her eyes nearly watering in concern. 

Daisuke tensed up and his eyes darted toward Takeru, placing over his smirking face for a brief moment, before dart back to Hikari's concerned one. He licked his lips, heaving in a sharp breath, and opened his mouth. 

Before he had the chance to move his lips, strong arms encircled his waist form behind, freeing his face from Hikari's soft hold; and he could feel warm breath tickle his cheek as a chin placed on the curve between his neck and shoulder. 

"Oh…my poor Dai-chan tripped and fell down in the shower this morning…such a silly way to get hurt…don't you agree Hikari-chan?" 

Daisuke's eyes widened and he swirled his head toward Takeru, ready to protest. But when the grip around his waist tightened, and Takeru's chin pressed harder against his throbbing shoulder, Daisuke swallowed down all the protests he was ready to throw out. He tightened his lips into a tin line as he turned slowly toward Hikari, who was looking quizzically up at him. 

"…what an idiot, eh?" he smiled bitterly. "I'm just an idiot…who can't do anything alone…" 

Hikari shook energetically her head, ready to stop her friend from saying such cruel lies about himself, when Takeru's voice literally paralyzed her in her spot. 

"Of course you're, Dai-chan…" he chuckled, placing a soft kiss on the tan skinned neck. "That's why I'm here for you…without me you can't even choice the right people to hang out with…what could you be doing now, if it wasn't for me…?"

The phrase _//I could be making love to Ken//_ crossed Daisuke's mind, but somehow he managed to banish it before he could express it aloud and miraculously before he started to blush. 

"I don't know." He sighed, triggering a soft chuckle form the other boy. 

"You'd be lost." The blonde placed another kiss on Daisuke's neck. "You could even get hurt if I'm not by your side…" he stopped giving Daisuke –and Daisuke alone– time to read the hidden meaning of his words. Sensing him tense up, Takeru licked his lips, sure is message had been received. If he dared to leave him, he would pay for it. "…to protect you." He ended, disengaging the slight short boy from his hurting embrace. 

"See you after my basket practice, Dai-chan!!" The blonde laughed, a hint of amusement in it, and walked away toward his class. 

Daisuke sighed, and walked silently toward *his* own class, completely deaf to Hikari's soft cries. They barely made it to class before the bell ringed, giving Hikari no time to inquire about what had happened. Daisuke collapsed bonelessly into his seat, paying attention not to hurt in any way his already sore shoulders. Hikari, with a slight frown on her face settled into her chair, her eyes never leaving Daisuke's far and lost look. 

The brunette tensed up as Daisuke sighed, shifting in his seat. His worriedly distant gaze wander around, but luckily for the child of light it didn't rest on her face enough to read the battling emotion showing over it. 

Daisuke closed briefly his eyes, then, frowning slightly. He placed his chin on his desk, staring intently out the window to a wandering cloud. Had Takeru really forgotten he had soccer practice that afternoon? Luckily for the tan skinned boy, it seemed he had. He sighed again and, playing with his pencil, he looked in front of him, his eyes lost and holding no sight. 

Unfortunately for him, Daisuke didn't remember at all his team was about to play against Ken's. And even worse, not only Takeru *remembered* he had soccer practice, but he remembered too against *who* Daisuke was about to play. 

This sudden lack of memory Takeru had showed… 

Let's call it a little 'test'. 

For that's what it was inside Takeru's mind. 

A test. 

If Daisuke passed it, then everything would be alright. 

He could wear his mask of cute little angel again and everyone would live happily ever after. 

But if Daisuke failed… 

Oh, if he failed…he would pay… 

And pay was what he did. 

~*~owari~*~ 

Sorry if it was so short and if it ends with a cliffhanger, but cliffhangers ((along with reviews =P)) stimulate me to write faster…ehy! I'm not so cruel!!! I'll came out with a new chapter soon!!! 

Until then, I hope ya liked this!!!!! ^-^ 


	3. chapter three

the one for you 3 Disclaimer = ::sighs:: How many times do I have to do this?::sobs::This is torture!!!::sighs::I own nothing!! Dai-chan isn't mine! Ken isn't mine! Nothing but the plot is mine here!::breaks down crying::  Evil Takeru =::pats her on the back::Well, somehow I'm half yours…  Nemesi =::sniffs::Really?  Ken = Well… it's not completely incorrect to say that, being this evil side of his something *you* created, he's yours somehow …  Nemesi =::sobs::That's… good! ^-^  Daisuke = Yes, but we're still all copyrighted characters that will never be yours::Nemesi breaks down crying again and the others glare at him::Err…what? What did I do?  Hikari = ::shakes her head:: Nothing, we love you Dai.::clears throat::Anyway, beware: sweet scene of almost nudity under a shower at the ending; Dai's attacked once again; and a discussion between me and Takeru will crack open a door to an almost surreal truth… ::low snicker::  Everyone =::gasps::  _ _ _The one for you- chapter 3_

Daisuke tapped his pencil on his desk, staring out the window. The dark clouds that had gathered above the school in the morning were quickly drifting away in the wind, letting the sun shine down with the mute promise of a bright sunny day. The cinnamon haired boy sighed softly. He was bored. It was math class, and today the teacher was rambling about the Pythagorean theorem, and Daisuke just couldn't concentrate. His eyes had wandered around restlessly for the whole morning, but he had scarcely paid attention to what happened around him, for his mind was filled with too much worries for him to care. 

He didn't understand why Fate had decided to have him as its personal toy to abuse and torture to its own pleasure, but Daisuke couldn't do anything to change his situation. Not matter how hard he tried, he still felt guilty about hurting his Take-chan. And strangely enough, he couldn't get rid of the strange excitation that had set his heart on fire since he had discovered the feelings Ken held for him. 

The cinnamon haired boy sighed again, and his wandering eyes fell on his notepad. He scarcely subdued a surprised gasp and his face flushed with a delicious heat. The once white page in front of his eyes, the same page that was supposed to be filled with notes of what his teacher was saying, had sketches and drawings all over. Art was one of Daisuke's strong point, but he had never thought he could be *so* talented when it came to sketch deep, cat-like, violet eyes… 

His other hand tapping on his desk, Daisuke played with his pencil for a bit, before starting to add some more lines to one of the best sketches. He had never used any models when he drew. Too ashamed to show his talent, he had soon gotten used to the idea of drawing from memory. After few glances, whatever he was planning to draw was impressed in his memory, kept secure in that secret place in the back of his mind from where he could summon it whenever he felt like drawing it down. 

But those violet eyes he was sketching in that moment, felt different. That wasn't the first time he sketched Ken's eyes. Being him so graceful and his features so painfully attractive, he was the perfect subject, and half of his sketches were of him, but…always before, when he had drawn him he had thought about him as his best friend, as someone he loved and needed only in a friendly fashion, but… 

They weren't *just* friends. Their relationship couldn't be trapped in the canon definition of friendship. They had held each other, kissed and been a step far from having sex. And more than all, Ken loved him. He loved *him*. His best friend. 

Daisuke *knew* he should feel guilty about what had been about to happen between the two of them. Or that, at least, he should be upset that his best friend had always lied to him, hiding his true feelings but…he wasn't. He was confused, sure. Scared, maybe. But more than everything he was happy. Content to bask in such a wonderful person's love. 

Thoughtlessly, he kept tracing swift lines on the notepad, and the gorgeous eyes were soon framed by flat dark hair. His high forehead was soon defined by loose dark locks framing it. A nose a bit too small soon joined the picture, quickly followed by soft, slight parted lips and by the curve of high cheekbones. 

_//So beautiful…// _he thought, and he surely was *not* thinking about his artwork. 

He had just finished his sketch, that the bell rang. He quickly closed his notebook, pushing aside every possible comment, and gathered his things. He walked straight out of the classroom, just brushing by the brunette who was waiting form in on the doorframe, not caring to walk with her like they usually did. Her petite rosy lips creased into a little frown and she puffed out her cheeks, following him noiselessly. From behind a corner, a pair of icy blue eyes stared after the couple as it walked quickly down the hall. As the two reached Daisuke's locker, the cold eyes lit up for an almost maniacal grin, and their owner disappeared in a classroom, casting a last, quick glance at the two. 

Daisuke opened his locker and shoved his bag inside, silently thanking whoever was up there that the torture called school was over. He closed his locker carelessly, still lost in his private world of angels, devils and violet eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Snapped out his daydream, he swirled around, squeaking, and expecting to be nose to nose with Takeru once again. 

But when he turned, his chocolate brown eyes meet a pair of hazel brown eyes, which went wide and blinked quickly at his scared expression. Soon enough they narrowed, however, and Daisuke had to suppress a relieved sigh. 

"Hikari…" he sighed as he turned back to his locker and turned the lock. "You scared me." 

"Yeah, that much is obvious." She replied with a pout. "The question his *why*?" 

"Uh?" Daisuke turned back around, blinking owlishly, and looking so cute Hikari had to suppress the sudden need to hug him. 

She shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the way her cheeks were quickly gaining colour, and looked down. "Uhm…Dai-chan…" she opened her mouth and tried to force out a sound, but failed miserably. The cinnamon-haired boy, realizing that she was trying to say something, leaned further down towards her with his ear close to her mouth. 

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to a side and causing Kari's face to feel tingly all over. She took in a deep breath, shacking her head in a futile attempt to get rid of the blush tinting her cheeks. 

"I was wondering… …what's bothering you, Dai-chan? There's something wrong? You're so…strange…so jumpy…I'm worried, and you seem so distant, like something's concerning you and…" she choked out at last. Then her lips sealed in a thin line, when she realized that –much to her own embarrassment– she had been babbling. 

The young boy moved away from her mouth and peered down at her for a moment of pure silence. 

Then he shrugged. "Nothing's wrong." 

Hikari frowned, disappointment clear on her cute features. "Why won't you tell me?" 

Daisuke shrugged again, lost in thought. "'Cause there's nothing to say." 

"If you say so…" she sighed, flicking a lock of her brown hair from her forehead. "Will you walk me home, today?" she asked, hopefully. 

"I can't." he shook his head, letting out a soft sigh. "Sorry. I've soccer practice today." Then he frowned slightly. "Why does everyone keep forgetting this, anyway?" 

"Uhhh…" Hikari mumbled, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "Can I come?" 

"Sure! Why not?" He encircled his arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture, missing the way this simple action caused the child of light to blush. 

"That's a…date, then?" 

"Sure!" he grinned. 

* * * * *

Ken hopped down the school bus and eyed the soccer field with critic eyes. The twin polls of liquid purple narrowed visibly when, scanning the whole field and bleachers, he couldn't find Daisuke. He was a bit relieved by his absence, 'cause it would save him further explanations and embarrassment, but he couldn't help but be worried too. Whoever had hurt Daisuke could be trying to do it again in that same very moment. 

All his worries however, melted away as snow under the morning sunlight as hands approached him from behind and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" he heard someone whisper in his ear and he hadn't a single doubt on who he was. 

"Hi, Dai-chan." Ken replied warmly, turning to give his best friend a brief hug. 

"Whatcha doing here, Ken?" Daisuke asked, seeming genuinely puzzled, as he gently disentangled himself from Ken's hug. 

"What?" It was Ken's turn to blink, now. " 'OdaibaVSTamachi soccer game' rings any bell?" 

Daisuke's jaw literally hit the ground at that and his eyes reached an unbelievable big size. 

"Today?" Ken nodded. "Really?" Ken nodded again. "Whoooops…it kinda slid out my mind…" he said, scratching the back of his head, and flashing him his best trademarked Motomiya grin. Ken laughed softly, shacking his head with calculate nonchalance. 

"Don't try to built up excuses, Motomiya. You know very well I can kick your ass anytime." 

"EHY!!!!" Daisuke squeaked, punching lightly Ken's arm. The dark-haired boy laughed, stepping back to escape his friend's assault. "That's a lie!!" 

"No, no! That's the pure, untarnished, burning truth Motomiya! You'll never be at my level!!!" 

"KEN!!!" 

Forgotten in a corner, Hikari watched the whole scene intently, her brown eyes reaching a darker shade than they ever had. They were narrowed, two thin slits that held just the same coldness that a pair of water-blue ones held in that same moment. The coldness in her eyes melted away very soon, though, to make room to a warm delight that left her eyes sparkling. The ice in that other pair of eyes was way stronger however, and when their owner hid between the threes, his gaze was still nothing but pure ice, rage and hate. 

* * * * * 

Daisuke popped down on the floor, cursing himself under his breath for his slowness. All his teammates had already left the locker-room and were probably already doing their warming-up exercises. And maybe with his Ken. 

WAAAAAAGH! Stupid shoelace!! 

Pale hands carefully pushed the locker room's rusty door open. Icy sky blue eyes darted around, surveying the environment. And when they laid on tan skinned boy kneeled down in a corner, they brightened in delight and sudden pleasure. A rosy tongue escaped little and velvety lips to lick them like a pleased cat would do. And taking slow, calibrate steps toward his still unaware victim, the cat was soon nearly on top of him. 

His eyes narrowed, the two usually bright and warm pools of blue changing into sharp ice-blades. 

"…surprise…" he purred in the other's ear, slowly sliding his rather cold hands around his chest from behind. Daisuke tensed up as soon as he felt the soft fingertips trace icy lines across his sides and through his chest. Very accustomed to and deeply in love with it, Daisuke actually relaxed when he felt his Take-chan's intoxicating smell trickle his nostrils. But then he tensed up again, painfully aware of Takeru's closeness. 

"Take…chan…?" he whispered, not trusting his voice. The blonde angel smirked in the hollow of Daisuke's neck, his tongue-tip escaping his mouth to tease the soft and warm skin. 

"Yes…" 

"Take-chan…" he repeated, his mind racing to find something to say. 

Once again, the blonde boy's lips curved in a cruel, malicious smirk that really gave him the look of an inhuman creature. 

Unbelievably beautiful in all his cruelty and fierceness, the blonde angel 

((devil?)) 

darted forward, with the same amazingly speed of a hawk, and lowered his mouth on Daisuke's neck, his teeth teasing the soft flesh in a not-so-gentle way. 

Daisuke shuddered, utterly shocked, his mouth moving but no sound escaping it. The strangled sounds dieing in his throat pleasured Takeru so much, that he just *had* to ear more. 

Daisuke felt his heart thump wildly in his chest upon feeling of Takeru's teeth marking the soft flesh of his neck. He struggled, fighting in vain the arms restraining him in an iron grip. He tried to scream, but surprisingly strong fingers dug on his chest, leaving him breathless. He kept struggling, punching whatever part of the Takeru's body he could reach, ragged breaths escaping his lips. 

"Stop fighting me…" Came the muffled order from his neck and the tan skinned boy immediately hold still. Literally paralysed.  
  
One of the arms encircling his chest slid down to tug at his shirt and pull it slightly up. Daisuke began to toss wildly, letting out a scream that ended in a coughed gasp when Takeru's other hand pressed firmly against his stomach, punching the air out of him. His panic increased as cold fingers brushed his bare side and he found out he was trembling madly, much to his own dismay. He didn't want to show Takeru his fear, but he could do nothing to hide it. 

"Take-chan…" he sobbed, tears welling up in his eyes. "Please stop…it hurts…" 

"...Daisuke…" he whispered against his neck, moist breath making him shiver. "You're mine and all mine...there's nothing you can do to avoid it... I'll make you realize what's good for you and what isn't... and *I* am what's good for you, not *him*." He bit hardly on the side of Daisuke's neck, eliciting a pain-filled scream from the other boy. "I'll teach you...even if it will mean *hurt* you" 

"…why…?" He chocked out between sobs. "Why are you doing this…?" 

"Because I love you, Dai-chan, and even if I'm the only one who does, you turned your back at me…" 

"You're…mad…at…me…" He screamed again, since this time Takeru's nail had dug on his sides deep enough to draw blood. 

"What makes you think I'm mad at you, love? Just because I hurt you? *You* are the one who hurt me first...I'm just letting you feel a bit of the pain I've felt cause of you...turnabout is a fair play, ne?" Daisuke shook his head violently, quivering teardrops swirling around his face as he did. "No... don't cry Daisuke, I love you...stay with me...can't you see that we're made for each other? Forget him Daisuke..." 

His mouth left his neck and wandered down to his shoulder to bit hard enough to draw blood out from there too. The blood from the new wound poured down his arm and chest and Daisuke screamed at the pain of his bite, before he was swirled around in Takeru's arm and the air was knocked out of him by a crushing hug. 

"Take-chan…" he sobbed, clutching to the other boy's shirt for all he was worth. "Stop…please…" 

The blonde smirked, then started to chuckle and the low sound soon turned into a glorious, menacing laugh. Tears poured down Daisuke's cheeks one after another and Takeru's tongue darted out to lick them away. Daisuke shivered, struggling madly to get free, his panic rising with each second that passed. His supposed boyfriend smirked at him again and roughly forced his tongue into his mouth in a claiming kiss that tasted like his blood and tears mixed in a sickening moisture. And after a moment pulled back, shoving the rather shorter boy away with a punch in the stomach. Daisuke choked out a cry and struggled to free his arms and wrap them around his abdomen, but it was all futile. 

All the while Takeru just smirked, dragging his nails as deep as he could down the length of Daisuke's amber-colored back. Too tired, and emotionally worn out to even scream, Daisuke just sobbed, overwhelmed by the horror, letting the burning tears pour out from his now clenched eyes. His face was twisted in pain and his crying had just intensified. His angel…his angel was… 

Takeru's menacing smile turned in a wickedly sweet smirk, enjoying his boyfriend's high screams of pain just as he did his silent tears of agony. "Don't cry Dai-chan." He whispered huskily. "I'm doing this for you." 

"F-for…me…?" He had the force to utter before scream again, when Takeru's nail dug into his the side of his neck and traced five bleeding lines down to his chest. 

"To teach you…" The blonde replied, adopting the flat tone you'd use to scold a kid. His shooting tone didn't help anyway, and he frowned slightly at Daisuke's pained expression. His chocolate eyes were shut hardly, huge tears spilling out from the corners. His amber face was a mask of pain and he was now sobbing harder than before. 

Takeru's frown had a short life anyway, and soon he was grinning again, and lowering his lips down to Daisuke's ear to whisper twisted shooting words of comfort. 

"You failed my test, Dai-chan." He said, searing the other boy's lips in a kiss that tasted like tears and blood. "You were supposed to *evade* him. To ignore him and hurt him if he tried to approach you…but what you did?" He asked softly, punching the air out of Daisuke's chest, denying him the right to answer. The boy moved his head, thought, and his supposed angel crushed it against the wall. "You *hugged* him, Dai-chan. I'm very disappointed in you, now, and I fear I've to teach you who you're supposed to love, now." He claimed Daisuke's lips again, while his hands kept torturing the still martyred body. 

Daisuke screams reached peaks high and quivering, but his blonde angel never ceased to torture him as he pleased. Only when he was satisfied with the pace of the jostling movements his chest heaved with, he rose to his feet, licking his lips like a cat. 

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much, Dai-chan." He smirked. 

Daisuke felt the tears well up in his eyes, but said nothing, too busy holding his hurting trunk in his shacking arms. At the heart-wrenching sight, the blonde just laughed though, throwing his head backward in a glorious laugh that chilled Daisuke to the very core of his being. 

"See ya!" Takeru laughed, waving two hands in front of his forehead, prior to turn around and stroll out the locker room, the grin still tugging proudly his lips. 

Once alone, the goggled boy crawled to the darker corner of the relatively good-lit room, repeating the word 'no' over and over to himself, as a some sort of shooting mantra that could banish this nightmare away. He surrendered to tears at last, crying harder than he had ever done. He had been beaten by someone he loved… or had loved once. Someone he trusted with all his mind and heart. Overwhelmed, the boy wept silently, praying… waiting… for what, he wasn't sure. 

* * * * *

Ken bit nervously his bottom lip, his legs waving absent-mindedly from the edge of the bench, and his fingers keeping on clenching and unclenching around the above-mentioned edge of the above-mentioned bench. 

_//What's taking Dai-chan so long?!//_ He thought. 

"Ken?" The purple haired boy was yanked out his thoughts to reality, and found himself staring up into worried cherry brown eyes. "Something's wrong?" 

Mutely, the boy shook his head, one hand moving up to rest upon his heart. The reason was unknown to him, but he was feeling some sort of aching… and it was like it wasn't his own pain, but someone else's. Someone that desperately needed him in that moment. Someone he knew and cared for. And –despite himself- his mind kept screaming at him that all that physical and spiritual pain was Daisuke's. 

"Nothing…" he forced himself to whisper. "…Kari." 

Smiling, the girl flopped down onto the bench, making herself comfortable in the thin space between Ken's warm body and the cold wall. 

"What do you think it's taking Dai-chan so long?" 

Startled of hearing his own thoughts voiced by the child of light, Ken whipped around, only to see Hikari staring absently at the sky, a some sort of twisted pout creasing her lips. The boy faced forward again, eyes focused on his still waving feet. 

"I don't know." 

"Well, let's go seeing!" Hikari shot upright, bouncing a little on her toes once her feet collided with the grassy ground. 

"I don't think you'll be allowed into the building." Ken reasoned and watched silently as the girl froze, eyes huge and rippling. After a moment of stillness, she lowered her head, narrowed eyes filled with fear. 

"Please go seeing how he is, then." She whispered. Ken stood up, his eyes serious. 

"Why?!" He began to panic, the ache in his heart doubling-up. The child of light shook her head slightly, worried over something she couldn't understand. 

"Please go save him." 

Ken watched at her, wordlessly for what felt like forever. Then he nodded slowly, suspicious eyes narrowing. "Do you know something I should know?" 

Once again the girl said nothing, and just shook slowly her head. "Just… something's wrong with him…" she looked up at him at last, worried cherry hued eyes drifting into distrusting amethyst ones. "Can't you feel it?" 

Despite his wariness, Ken nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"Go then!" She urged, delicate hands pressed over her chest.  
Saying nothing, Ken nodded and rushed toward the building. Once he reached a corner however, he stopped, turning to see the brunette smiling wavering at him. He nodded again, trying to infuse that little gesture with as much reassurance as he could muster at the moment, and it was comforting to see his action mirrored almost immediately. Then, eyes blazing, he ran toward the lockers room again. 

Hikari looked at him until he disappeared behind and corner and then, sighing, she turned, beginning to walk as well. 

"Going somewhere?" 

Eyes huge, Hikari's head snapped upward, only to be nose to nose with a smirking Takeru. "Nowhere in particular." She answered, usually gentle eyes darkening. 

"Good." He shrugged, smiling playfully. "Could you make me a favour then?" 

"It depends." She said, rubbing her shoe in the mud and staring hard into his azure eyes, her hands clasped behind her back.

"I assume you can, then." 

Brown eyes currently bordering on crimson narrowed at this, petite lips tightening in a white line. 

"Don't act tough with me, Kari, you know it's no use." 

"So?" she snarled, her voice resembling disturbingly a low growl. "What do you need?" 

"Well…" he breathed, reaching out to play with a loose strand of brow hair. "Rush tell the coach my Daisuke won't play today." 

"Why?!" she gasped, barely restraining herself from screaming. 

"Because." 

"You… you…" she bit her bottom lip in anger, eyes flashing. 

"Now, now." He waved at her, his smirk growing even huge. "You know the rules right?" the girl nodded deliberately slowly, her glowing eyes shifting to a more common tone of golden brown. "You've lost him, so you've no rights to complain." 

"You're *hurting* him." she hissed. 

"He's mine." He replied matter-of-factly. 

"No, he's not." 

"And who say so?" he chuckled evilly, icy eyes squinting. "A simple boy? Well, think again then, Light." 

"Don't call me that, *Hope*." 

The blonde bowed mockingly, his eyes linked with hers even when he was facing the ground. "As milady Light wishes." 

"Screw you." 

"Oh, my!" he said, straightening his shoulders and placing both hands on his heart. "That did actually *hurt*! Do you think that's the proper manner to talk?" 

"Go. To. Hell." She hissed through clenched teeth, her face inching closer to his with every venomous word. 

"Sorry, that's where I come from, remember?" 

Again the girl grinned her teeth, so hard that they let out a sickening grinding noise. For a second, her eyes flashed, but then they were back to normal as nothing had happened at all. 

"Good girl." He chuckled, patting her head as if she was a puppy. She slapped his hand away, however, walking past him with pure blinding anger guiding her every movement. 

"I'm going." She stated. "Saying that stupid coach this stupid lie of yours." 

"I'll remember your courtesy till the end of time." 

"Screw you." 

"As milady wishes." 

"Leave my sight." She hissed. "Now." 

And, with a bow, the boy leaped into a quiet umbra of the building, dashing away. Sighing again, the child of like advanced a single step, before break into a breathtaking run. 

* * * * * 

  
Ken rushed to the changing-room, heart thumping madly in his rib cage and every fibre of his body screaming in protest and pain. He literally flew past a window, feeling that ache throbbing in his chest tripling. Although he controlled it enough to move straight, it still hurt so much to make his eyes water. Once in front of the metallic door, he came to a breathless halt, gazing at the door as it was the entrance of Dante's' inferno. What did it read? 

_ _

_"Lasciate ogni speranza o voi che entrate." _

"Leave behind every hope you who are about to enter." Or something like that. He limped toward the door until he could put his ear on it. Biting his bottom lip as if it could help him remaining silent, the bearer of the crest of Kindness squinted his eyes, hoping to hear… 

…well, in reality nothing. 

But much to his horror, he heard a muffled sound of sniffling and sobbing. Cracking the door open with the hope that beaten cry wasn't Daisuke's, he once again felt his blood turn into liquid ice, for, crying in forgotten corner, curled as a beaten puppy, was his angel, his Daisuke. And he was bleeding. He could both smell as well as see the ruby liquid smeared across the ground. The pools spotting mercilessly the floor weren't big enough to make him think the brunette risked to bleed to death, but it was enough to make his stomach clench. 

Ken froze, unable to react for some, painful moments. Then, his protective instinct kicked him into action and he was dashing wildly toward the distraught angel laying in the darkness. 

"Daisuke!!!" 

The brunette snapped his head up, his eyes wide with hope. 

"KEN!!!" 

The aftershock of his attack still cursing through his bones, Daisuke leapt to his feet, literally throwing himself in Ken's welcoming arms. Ken began to pat gently his head, but soon enough pulled away, holding his friend at arm length. 

"What happened?" he asked in a voice tiny and broken. 

The boy just shook his head, and then and there the former Kaiser understood nothing he could say or do would make the hurting boy open up. It wasn't time to complain or push him to something he wasn't ready to do. The priority here was to take care of his wounds. So, grinning his teeth in an almost maniacal grimace, Ken narrowed his eyes in pure rage and grabbed Daisuke's arm roughly, dimly aware that he had caused the other boy to flinch and let loose a strangled moan. The slight older boy paced quickly toward the showers room and shoving open the door he threw Daisuke in quickly, yet so tenderly it seemed unreal. Swirling around he locked the door, trapping them both inside the room. Daisuke's eyes widened, yet he offered anything else but a strangled yelp when Ken shoved him under the rather cold water jet. 

Ken moved slowly toward the other boy, and touched his fingertips to Daisuke's lips, before let them wander down his neck and across his chest. When he reached his belly he clenched the edge of Daisuke's now completely drenched shirt. Auburn eyes widened even more, but the boy wasn't scared, because Ken's touch was soft and gentle as butterfly wings brushing his skin. So utterly different from Takeru's iron grip… soothing in a way… tender… lovingly. 

The tan skinned boy couldn't suppress the little shiver that made his body tremble, thought. His mouth hung open in shock, even if he was slowly loosing himself in the soft caresses. Ken's eyes flickered up from the fascinating sight which were his snowy fingers running across Daisuke's caramel skin and his gaze fell on Daisuke's face. With his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, Daisuke was now looking so cute that Ken couldn't help but smile. And his spiky brown hair falling over his eyes, plastered to his skin, which shone wet with crystal water drops, just made him look even more handsome than usual. 

Quivering, the crystalline drops rolled down his face and ran across his chest, down his legs. Slowly, Ken's steady hands worked to free Daisuke's from his shirt, and it was then that his chocolate brown eyes shot open in confusion and fear. Ken stopped, seeing how scared his tan-skinned angel was, and let go of his shirt, smiling warmly. 

When a faint smile tugged Daisuke's lips, Ken smiled back, returning his fingers were they were before. However, Daisuke stopped him again, this time verbally. 

"…I…" he whispered, shacking slowly his head. "I'm sorry…I…I can't…"

Ken pale fingers danced up to cup the tanned cheek, shimmering wet with water, and pulled gently, till their eyes locked. 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Always." The amber skinned boy answered immediately, putting all his heart in it. 

"Then trust me now." He nodded and hesitantly, Daisuke nodded back, seeing the sincerity and worry which those usually unreadable purple eyes showed.

Gently, Ken took Daisuke's shirt in his hands and pulled it over his head. Daisuke didn't put up any resistance, raising obediently his arms instead, to let Ken strip the shirt of him and toss it to the ground. 

Ken's fingers danced down to Daisuke's hip, and his hands sneaked under the cloth of Daisuke's pants. With a slow motion, almost a soft caress, Ken's hands slid down Daisuke's tights, carrying his pants along with it. Then, with a flick of his wrist, Ken let his hands dance upward to rest on his hips, and Daisuke's pants reached the floor, landing in a wet heap. With a gentle kick, Daisuke send them off, looking down at his own feet as he did so. Then he tipped his head backward, relishing in the incredibly wonderful feeling of the cold water running down his martyred skin. He hadn't realized it, but those clothes were suffocating him, crushing him down, augmenting the pain and shame considerably. 

Slowly, Daisuke folded his arms in front of himself, head bowed downward. Ken's hands left Daisuke's hips, and the tan skinned boy sucked in a sharp breath as gentle fingertips brushed across his chest, fingering softly all the bruises and cuts from his attacks. He shivered when the fingertips left his torso and ran down his arms, brushing the black and blue fingerprints practically embedded in his skin. And he let out a soft moan when those fingers ran up his arms to caress softly his bruised neck and cheeks. 

But when those soft hands left his body, Daisuke tensed, 'cause he felt rather than see Ken move behind him. One gentle finger brushed across his back, running along the red lines left by Takeru and crawling down his spine. Then he walked around to be back in front of him and Daisuke dared to open his eyes for the first time.

And Ken… 

Ken was on the verge of tears. 

His eyes sparkled, shimmering for the unshed burning moisture, and were rimmed by the tiniest hint of red, as if he had been weeping silently while inspecting Daisuke's wounds. 

"My angel…" he whispered and in response, Daisuke closed his eyes again, arching against Ken's soft touch. 

Ken paused, holding a deep breath in. Daisuke was… 

Wonderful. 

Beyond belief. 

Ken took a moment to drink in Daisuke's exquisite beauty. He was unique. His tan skin and his brown hair gave him an exotic look, magnified by his spicy scent, which intoxicated Ken even if it was melted by the cold water. 

He stood there in nothing but his underwear, a fine sheet of water making his body glisten in the dim light of the room. 

That was the ultimate spell. 

His body, reflecting the faint sunlight that peered through the half-opened window, was blinding. 

A glow that attracted Ken gently, slowly seducing him. 

As if he was being absorbed inside that glow, as if the water running down his body was washing away his control, he felt himself dragged forward, toward the glimmering vision which was Daisuke. 

The sight of that beautiful body, built up by years of soccer, mixed with that underlying vulnerability, were awaking within Ken a desire repressed for so long he couldn't even remember. 

It was taking his entire mind not to kiss him, claim him as his own, just as the tormenting little voice that resembled so much the Kaiser's was whispering in the back of his head. He could see himself put his arms around the object of his affection, hugging him desperately, and burying his face in the curve of his neck to whisper softly against his skin. 

"My angel…my poor, beautiful angel…" 

He could picture himself kissing and nibbling softly the cord of the tan skinned neck, slurping the water that shone upon it. And he could almost feel the sensation of the martyred soft skin of Daisuke's back under his fingers. 

He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything that didn't concern Daisuke. Or kissing him. Hugging him. Take him. 

"…Ken…" 

His purple eyes fluttered open softly, and looking at his shadow on the wall he was shocked to see it entangled with another shadow. 

Daisuke's shadow. 

Their shadows were embraced. 

Gripping desperately at each other's. 

"…Ken…" 

Ken's head jerked up from its resting spot on Daisuke's collarbone and he was suddenly painfully aware that he *had* hugged Daisuke. That he *had* kissed his neck. That he *had* caressed him as only a boyfriend is allowed. 

"Dai…" he whispered soulfully, freeing softly the other boy from his embrace. Then he stopped, studying his face with wide eyes. 

"Dai…are you…crying?" 

The tan skinned boy looked down, only to raise his head after a split moment. 

"What are you saying?" he smiled. "It's water, silly…" he whispered, leaning his head against Ken's shoulder and looking up at him after a moment. 

"Ken?" 

"Mh?" 

"Do you love me?" 

"…" 

"Do you love me?" 

"…I…" 

"Please Ken… I need to know… do you love me?" 

"I do, Dai. More than anything." 

"Kiss me, then." 

~*~owari~*~


End file.
